Cinderbella
by xxandie cullenxx
Summary: After the tragic death of her father, Bella is stuck living with her awful stepmother and stepsisters. But when she goes to the masked homecoming ball, will the bronze-haired "prince" be able to save her? Twilight version of Cinderella. AH/AU
1. In the Beginning

**BPOV**

The familiar sound of my boots splashing in the puddles along the sidewalks of Forks became the only sound I focused on as I hurried to the car shop. The brakes in my car had started failing, so I had to take it in, but thanks to my stepmother, I didn't have a ride to go pick it up. Luckily, the shop is fairly close to my home, so I only had to walk about half a mile.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a deafening clap of thunder. Even though Forks, Washington is under a constant cloud rain, we only get thunderstorms about twice a month – and I was lucky enough to be walking in the middle of one.

Finally, the red neon sign dimly shined through the heavy rain. I picked up my pace to almost a sprint, but being the clumsy girl that I am I tripped ten feet away from the door.

Getting over the blow the ground gave me, I caught my reflection in the puddle I landed in. I stared at my boring brown eyes and my too- pale complexion, wishing I was somewhat pretty. My best friend, Alice- who is beyond gorgeous- says that I don't work with my "unique and beautiful features" and that I have "untapped potential". _Yeah right. I'm just Plain Jane Isabella Swan._

Another ground-shaking clap of thunder boomed, reminding me that I was laying in a puddle on the side of the road. I got up and brushed off my boring black rain coat while walking to the shop.

A bell rang as I opened the door to the cold lobby of the car repair shop, I and went up to the desk. I was the only female in the shop, and it was a bit uncomfortable with three or four middle aged truckers giving me weird looks.

"Umm hi, I'm here to pick up my car?" I shyly spoke the statement like a question to the person sitting with his nose in a newspaper.

"Oh of course," a teenaged boy's voice with a hint of a southern accent replied. He neatly folded the newspaper and smiled at me. "Your name?" I don't know why, but the second he smiled, I felt insanely calm.

"Bella Swan," I smiled back, a slight blush coloring my cheeks.

"Jasper Whitlock, now, let me see what we have for you Miss Swan," he said as he typed into his computer. He really was a good looking boy. He has shaggy, light blonde hair and ice blue eyes. I couldn't lie, I was slightly attracted to him, but something about him just feels like he could only be a friend. "Okay, you are good to go. Just follow me and we will get your car."

He stood up and walked around the desk to me. I actually had to look up to him! He was a good five foot nine to six feet. Although he was quite tall, he was very lanky, but still had a large amount of muscle.

"So, how long have you lived in Forks?" he asked as we started walking toward the end of the garage.

"My whole life really, and since I've lived here so long I know mostly everyone, so I'm assuming you're either really good at hiding, or you just moved." It was so easy to be myself with him. He had a very warm and comfortable vibe to him.

"Yes, my family just moved here a few days ago from Chicago," he laughed. "Actually, my mom, dad and I moved here with our closest family friends, the Cullens."

"At least you moved here with friends. Not like it's going to be hard getting to know people, considering there are only about three-thousand people here."

"Yeah, Esme Cullen is my mother's best friend, and Edward Cullen is mine. So I know two people my age!" he said with somewhat false enthusiasm.

I giggled, "Are you going to be attending Forks High School?"

"Yes ma'am." He said, shyly grinning. "I'm a junior."

"As am I," I answered as we stopped at my car. The thought about how he and Alice would get along popped into my mind, and I smiled. Oh Alice would love him! "You know, I bet you would get along wonderfully with my best friend Alice. Can I introduce you?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course you may." He reached into his pocket and handed me a card with his name, phone number and job on it.

"You have a business card?" I giggled.

"Guilty," he joked while putting his hands up as if saying 'I surrender'. I laughed along with him when suddenly my cell phone began vibrating in my back pocket.

I held up my index finger signaling 'one second' as I answered.

"Hello," I answered, before checking the Caller ID.

"Isabella! Where in God's name are you? There are chores that are needed to be done around the house and you're off doing who knows what!" My stepmother, Renee angrily yelled.

Sighing I replied, "I was picking up my car; it was a long walk, and I'm just about to pay and leave." I looked up apologetically to Jasper and got out my wallet.

"Would it kill you to call to let me know about your lateness?! You need to have all your chores done by eight o'clock in order to eat." I glanced at my watch and saw that it was six thirty. Knowing Renee, the work I'm going to have to do will be impossible to finish in just an hour and a half.

"Yes ma'am," I sighed, defeated. She hung up the phone, laughing. "How much?" I asked Jasper.

"For new brakes, the total comes to $325 dollars."

_Whoa. _That was way less than I was expecting. Unfortunately, I had to pay with my college money, since Renee won't spend a dime on me. I also have to pay my own insurance, phone bill and for _her_ groceries. God living with her is horrible.

I handed Jasper the money and he gave me the keys.

"I'll call you later, and thanks," I yelled out the window of my red 1953 Chevy pickup.

"No, thank you," he yelled back, waving.

I noisily pulled out of the garage and into the stormy streets again. Remembering Renee's words, I tried to push the speed of my truck. The engine groaned in protest, but I had to get my work done.

It all started when my dad, Charlie met Renee. My father and I were living together, alone. My mother died while giving birth to me, leaving Charlie all alone to take care of me. Subconsciously, I gripped the heart-shaped locket my mom bought me before I was born. I have never gotten it open, and Charlie has no idea what is in it. It's a shame too; it's the only thing that connects me to her.

Charlie and I were a lot alike, and we always had fun together, but when I was ten, he met Renee. At first I thought nothing of it, but a year later I saw a ring on her finger.

She seemed nice enough, and she had two really pretty twin girls my age, Rosalie and Tanya. I didn't really know them that well, but they looked nice enough- boy was I wrong.

Around Charlie they acted like perfect angels, but when we were alone they were the meanest kids I ever knew! Actually, it's not that much different now, but there's no Daddy to protect me.

Charlie was the chief of police, and in Forks there's not much crime. But one day, a gang formed between Forks and Port Angeles and their initiation took place September 12, 2003. Charlie was in his uniform in Port Angeles as he was shopping for my twelfth birthday present. The gang saw his uniform as a challenge, and picked his as their first victim. He was walking toward his cruiser when he was suddenly shot in the back multiple times. Tears started falling down my cheeks rapidly as I remember receiving the news of my father's death, _the day before my birthday_. He was my best friend, and he was gone.

A few months after his death, Renee started showing her true colors. She made me move to the attic and forced me to do all the household chores. Rosalie and Tanya just laugh at me, and frame me for everything. And worst of all, they gave me the nickname _Cinderbella_, and they use it while making my life miserable.

I've learned to live with them, but a not a single day passes without me wishing that Charlie was somewhere else that day.

I pulled up along the street of my home; apparently my car ruins the "curb appeal" of the house. The rain was pouring even harder now, making the house almost invisible. Running as fast as I could, I made it to the house completely soaked.

"God Cinderbella, watch where you're going! If you get water on my new Coach purse, I will make sure you have nothing to live for," Tanya threatened as I almost ran into her. I hate to admit it, but she is extremely beautiful, but she's not exactly the smartest person alive. She is the perfect skin tone- not too pale, but not too tan- and she has long strawberry blonde hair. She's at least three inches taller than me, and she has a slim, yet athletic figure.

"Oh and what a beautiful purse it is," I falsely admired, making her look at it in awe. "Where did you get it? Knockoff's R US?" and on that note, I left, hurrying to the kitchen to check my list of chores.

_Chores:_

_Wax the floor_

_Do the dishes_

_Vacuum all carpeted rooms_

_Vacuum all non-carpeted rooms_

_Water plants_

After I read the first five chores, I ripped the list off the fridge and took it with me to my cleaning closet. There were about fifteen other jobs on the list- most of them useless- so I knew I wouldn't be eating tonight. Reluctantly, I began my work.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

The clock read 10:51 pm at the time I finished. Exhausted, I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

As I expected, all the hot water was used up. I can't even remember the last time I had a hot shower. I had to settle for lukewarm or even cold water. Trying to relax, I focused on the pattern of the water hitting my back and shoulders. The aroma of my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner calmed me intensely.

After brushing my teeth and hair and changing into my favorite pair of sweats, I slipped into bed and checked my phone. I had three messages from Alice.

_Bella! How's my favorite Albino?! ;) _

_Sorry for the Albino joke! Not really! LOL_

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN IT WAS A JOKE!_

Alice always has a way of making me laugh- even when it's unintentionally. Giggling, I hit the speed dial as a picture of Alice in a Tinkerbell costume filled the screen.

Alice and I have been through everything together. She is the best friend I have ever had, and I couldn't ask for anyone else. She is very short and slim, and has black hair that is styled into perfect spikes that make her look like a pixie. She is gorgeous and has a huge heart. Sometimes she's insanely hyper and silly, but that's what makes her unique. She has the best sense of style in all of Forks, mostly because she dreams of becoming a fashion designer in New York. I think people are afraid to be her friend because she is so outgoing and quirky. But I love her to death.

"Bella!" she squealed into the phone.

"Alice!" I whisper-yelled back.

"Oh my God did you see Mike Newton's outfit today?!" Alice asked in joking horror.

It was always the same routine. I would call her once I finished Renee's work and we would talk and giggle until one of us fell asleep.

The conversation didn't last long tonight, considering all the extra chores Renee had me do for being late wore me out. Praying she would let me sleep in just this one Saturday, I fell into a deep slumber.


	2. Falling for You

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait... I was at camp the first two weeks, returning with a cold (and the post-camp exhaustion) that just got better. (: But, since I'm still partially sick with my cold AND writers block, this chapter probably sucks. It will get better though, I PROMISE. **

**_Disclaimer: Sorry for not posting this last chapter either... Twilight is not mine. If it was, it wouldn't be a best-seller._**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Beep-beep-beep..." Groaning involuntarily, I smacked my alarm clock until it stopped.

Usually I'm not groggy in the morning, but with the few hours of sleep and the many hours of work I participated in over the weekend, it finally caught up with me.

Using every bit of willpower I had, I rolled out of bed and sleepily dragged my feet to the bathroom.

The entire morning passed in a blur; I vaguely remember getting ready and doing my morning chores, but specifics were forgotten.

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School and searched for Alice's yellow Porsche. But, while scanning the lot, I noticed another nice car- a silver Volvo. A _shiny_ silver Volvo.

In my almost-dead state, I was easily distracted by the flash of yellow I had been looking for. I quickly rammed my truck into the first spot available and speedily walked to Alice.

The chilly air brought blush to my cheeks and goose bumps to my arms, waking me up quite a bit.

I had my now focused eyes on Alice, not really seeing what-or who- was in front of me. Almost reaching my goal, I ran into something hard, making my knees give out, and sending me toward the pavement. Subconsciously, I readied myself for the impact of the ground, but it never came. I now found myself in a pair of arms- and very muscular arms at that!

"You know, I've been told girls fall for me, but you're the first I've seen actually do so." A very smooth male's voice said. His voice was wonderful and very pleasing to the ear; it was like velvet- smooth and soft. I looked up and felt myself tense.

This man- he was beautiful! He was quite tall, and had the perfect amount of muscle to give him an irresistible body. He had brilliant green eyes- almost like emeralds, a sculpted jaw and chin, and perfectly shaped lips that were pulled into a smirk. Even with his gorgeous features, the most inhuman thing about him was his hair; it was a striking bronze color and sticking out every direction, almost as if it had a mind of its own. He… dazzled me.

My cheeks flushed a bright red when I realized I'd been 'checking him out' for some time now.

"Uh, thanks for catching me," I murmured quietly.

Flashing the most breathtaking – _crooked_ smile- he replied, "It was my pleasure. I'm Edward."

"Bella," I said curtly, trying to shake his hand. Edward… his name was old fashioned, but it somehow rang a bell.

Then the realization that I was still in his arms hit me, and my cheeks heated up again- probably turning a shade of crimson.

Seeming to remember also, Edward pulled away and I surprisingly missed his warm embrace.

A sense of awkwardness overwhelmed us both as we just stood facing each other.

"Well, I should get going," he uncomfortably stuttered before turning and walking away.

Not even ten seconds later, I was attacked by a bouncing, squealing pixie.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Who was that?! What happened?! Did you get his number?! He was hot! Bella did you see him?! Oh my goodness I think he likes you! Ahh! Bella's got a boyfriend, Bella's got a boyfriend!"

I tried-but failed- to tune out Alice's excited rant and walk to class, but I was honestly excited too. What if Edward did like me? _Whoa Bella, he's _gorgeous! _Every girl in Forks is going to be all over him. I have no chance._

A wave of disappointment washed me out of my fantasy and back into reality.

I sighed and looked around the parking lot. Everyone was gone… Had the bell already rung?

"Alice, we need to get to class."

"But Bell-lah," she whined. "You need to tell me about what happened."

"Lunch," I muttered while running to first- hour English Lit.

Mr. Mason was giving an insanely boring lecture about the Globe and the Rose Theatres. Being the book-worm I am, I knew mostly everything he was saying about their rivalry.

I often caught my thoughts drifting to Edward. He was like a drug to my mind.

The bell finally rang, and I didn't hesitate to rush to building six. I made sure to keep my balance under control as I made my way to Government. When I made it to the classroom, I took my seat and watched the door.

My disappointment grew when I didn't see a Greek God enter the door. The same letdown happened in Trig_ and_ Spanish. Every hour I would keep an eye on the door and pray he would enter.

He never did.

Spanish eventually ended and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

Alice was already seated at our regular table, so I headed toward my jittery best friend.

"Okay, Bella. I've waited _four hours_! Explain! Now!"

Honestly, I was excited to talk about Edward. I told every detail of my blissful, yet painful morning, and I occasionally found my eyes search the small cafeteria for a certain bronze-haired beauty.

_Wait, 'bronze-haired beauty'?! What is this boy _doing_ to me?_

After the third time looking, I found him. He was sitting with Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett (Rosalie's idiot boyfriend), and Jasper.

_Jasper!_ Now I know why his name was so familiar-he's Jasper's best friend!

Jasper met my glance at the same time the puzzle in my head was pieced together. He waved and smiled warmly, which I returned by nodding my head slightly up.

He chuckled and nodded his head toward Edward- whose muscles were being felt by Tanya. _Damn my flirty step-sister. _

Rosalie was talking to Emmett, but looked like she wanted to touch Edward too.

Rosalie is insanely beautiful, even more than Tanya. Even though they have the same face, the features just look better on Rose. She has a body that many models would kill for, a tan complexion (even though we rarely get sun in Washington), and the perfect shade of blonde hair. I personally think she has the potential to be a nice, genuine person.

She's definitely smarter than Tanya, but she is dating Emmett McCarthy- the jock of Forks High. Emmett is huge- and it's all muscle. He looks like a body builder, and is honestly scary. He has straight C's, but only because he has to have grades above 60 to remain on the football team. Last year he was the captain, and he almost got thrown off the team for failing. Imagine the tantrum he had…

Alice must have looked in their direction too, because she was suddenly talking about them.

"Look at the way Tanya is feeling up Edward; she's definitely interested in him."

"Of course she is," I responded in a sour tone. "He's gorgeous, new, gorgeous, mysterious, and have I mentioned _gorgeous_?!"

"You know who's gorgeous?! That stunning, blushing blonde." She sighed, referring to Jasper.

I was going to reply, but something else caught my attention. "Whoa! Alice, look at how _Emmett_ is looking at Edward."

"Oh my goodness, Bella! He seems like he wants to kill him!"

"I know," I stated in shock. "Emmett never looks this hostile. You think it's Rosalie?"

"Nah, it's more. What do you think?"

"I really don't know what would have him so mad. But Edward better be careful; Emmett has the muscle _and_ the anger to snap him like a twig." Fear suddenly overcame me, as I imagined the worst.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of lunch. I walked with Alice as we threw away our lunches, then headed to our lockers.

I headed to Biology to one of my acquaintances, Angela Webber. She was a pretty nice girl, and we've known each other since Kindergarten, but we've just separated.

I took my seat at my lab station and doodled on my notebook.

I was brought back to reality when a voice interrupted my mindless drawing. "Is this seat taken?" asked the beautiful voice I've been waiting so long to hear.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Tell me in a review(:**


End file.
